


Fight Through the Lust

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [15]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Grinding Kink, Wrestling Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Angelus are beating the crap out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Through the Lust

They rolled across the floor of the warehouse and stopped with Faith pressing her knee into his groin. She dropped her elbow into his chest to hold him down.

Amused, Angelus laughed. He tried to shove her off his chest, but she curled around him, twisting her body to stay with him. "You know how this is going to end, Faith-y," he growled.

"Yeah," she snapped back, "with me alive and you a pile of dust." Faith shifted her weight and had him pinned again. 'Not as out of practice as she had thought. "Besides, everybody knows the good guy always wins."

With a push of force, Angelus sent Faith tumbling across the floor in the opposite direction. "Always with the cliches. Why don't you come up with something _new_ for a change?" His steps were even, measured, menacing as he stalked toward her.

Faith gathered her senses and pushed to her feet. "If it ain't broke," she began as she leapt into the tangle of scaffolding. With a good swing going, she launched herself at the vampire. Her feet connected with his chest almost loud enough to hear. Angelus went down, slid across the dirty floor on his ass and slammed into the wall, hard. "…don't fix it," Faith finished, panting to regain air after her own tumble.

She looked up in time to see Angelus getting to his feet. Another charge, then she dive-tackled him to the floor. It was less than graceful, but it got the job done. As she knelt over him, she felt something pressing against her thigh. _Oh you have got to be kidding._ she sighed to herself. "Really," she rumbled, "you're getting off on this?"

"And you're not?" he growled back. 'Gave his hips a little wiggle.

Faith wasn't amused. Stupid sex-crazed vampires. "No," she elbowed him in the nose, "I'm not." Though she was giving serious thought to kissing him to find out how effective a distraction it would be. But he bounced his hips just right and caught the seam of her jeans. Her eyelids fluttered. She nearly lost her hold on him.

"Was it good for you?" he asked her moments before trapping her arm, rolling them over and pinning her to the floor.

His hips pressed into her ass as she wriggled to try to get enough leverage to flip him off her back. He was strong. 'Eager to fight. 'Not willing to let go.

Ordinarily, she might consider rolling around on the floor with Angel to be a good thing. Fun even. But this wasn't Angel. This was Angelus. A vastly different beast. And while wiggling on the floor with Angelus got her hot in all the right places, it was for all the wrong reasons.

Though, if she was being honest with herself, she had had fantasies about nailing Angelus. Fighting and wrestling and punching and kicking that all leads to her locking him in chains, then using every last one of her feminine wiles to tease him to hell and back. Then, if she felt like it, she'd fuck him until his eyes rolled back. Or until she'd gotten off as much as she liked. If he was good, she might let him go. If not, she might leave him chained up for a while.

Back in reality, she was trying not to stop breathing with Angelus' arm around her neck. She was beginning to fade, but could hear him saying something about enjoying her while she was asleep. That was enough to push her resolve. She found the strength to slam her head back into his nose. It was enough to get him to let go.

Faith used her new-found leverage to wrestle him into her own style of choke hold. "What ya say we call this match and get down to the sex part because if I don't release some of this tension soon, I'll kill you."

Angelus rumbled something affirmative and grinned wickedly through his vampire teeth. That was the best offered he'd had all week.


End file.
